when your twin arrives
by cmr16
Summary: Bella is Emmett's twin and when he died she ran. she ran into james and he got her pregnant when her and her half breed baby arrive in forks 80 years later What do the Cullens think about Emmett's twin and how does Emmett react
1. Chapter 1

**80 years ago**

"Bye," I called to my twin Emmett. He was going hunting with father. I wanted to tag along but mother said it wasn't lady like. We where seventeen, so Emmett still had to take dad with him. Emmett was born first, so he thought I had to respect him. I didn't agree. We lived in Dallas, Texas, but Emmett had more of an accent than I did.

"Bye, Bella," He said walking off with a gun in his hand.

I waited two hours for Emmett to come back. Until father walked up and sat on the porch steps, crying into his hands. I never see father cry so I knew something was wrong. "Father, what's wrong?" I asked, "Where's Emmett?"

"He was attacked, by a grizzly. I didn't get there in time. He's gone," His voice cracked. My twin was gone. I couldn't stand it. I got up and ran into the woods.

**Present**

"Marissa, come on" I called to my daughter. Yes, daughter. The day Emmett died I ran. I ran until I met James. We thought we where soul mates. We did it a few times and as you can see he got me pregnant. The baby was strong. James couldn't bare it anymore. That was when he told me what he was. A vampire. During the delivery I was dying so he changed me. Marissa is half human half vampire. I ran away after James stated abusing me. It was only Marissa and I.

"Coming," she said. Her bronze curls flowing in the wind. We had just finished hunting. No. Not humans. We hunt animals. I loved the grizzlies the best. They had the richest blood, plus I felt like I was avenging my brother's death when I ate them.

Marissa was 79 years old, but only looked like she was sixteen. We had to enroll her and me in high school. We bought a house in Forks, Washington, and will be going to school at Forks high school.

The house is beautiful. It has two stories and was hidden in the woods. Marissa and I had made a great decision when we bought the house. Marissa was in her room sleeping and I was wondering around when a thought hit me.

**Flashback**

"Emmett, Ill be right back," I whispered. Em and I where supposed to be asleep, but my throat was dry so I had to get some water. I wondered around downstairs when I fell. A sharp pain shot through my leg and I let out a large cry. Emmett sprinted down the stairs and to my aid. He picked up the books I had tripped over.

"It hurts," I whined.

"I know, I know. It will be okay." He said setting me in the car as we drove off to the hospital.

**End of flashback**

I held back a laugh. I swore never to wonder alone at night again.


	2. Chapter 2

Marissa pulled into the forks parking lot in our blue Mercedes. The other students stared in aw. When we got out of the car all I could hear was what they where saying. "The brunettes mine" or "I would definitely go with the bronze hair." I saw Marissa hold back a laugh as we arrived at the desk.

"Hi, I'm Bella McCarty, and this is my sister Marissa McCarty," I said.

"Oh yes, here are your schedules," the lady said.

The first four periods where awful, Marissa was only in 2 of those classes with me. We had lunch together so that was good. We sat with Jessica and Angela, two girls in our math class. We talked, when I smelled it. It wasn't human or half breed. "who are they?" I asked

"oh them, they are the cullens," Cullens I've heard that name before.

**Flashback**

We arrived at the hospital and I was still balling from all the pain in my leg.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'll be your doctor. Do you care to tell me what happened," The doctor said.

"She dripped over some books," Emmett explained.

"Okay let me take a look,'' he examined my leg before saying, "yes it definitely broken," He put my leg in a cast and I was free to go home, but Emmett never left my side.

**End of flashback**

A bunch of sadness drifted over me knowing that I would never see my twin again. "That's Alice, Edward, Rosalie, And Jasper. There's another, but I cant remember his name plus he's not here today," Jessica said.

"Jasper what's wrong" I heard Alice ask.

"shes all sad and alone," Jasper replied.

"ahh.'' Alice said.

"shes not human," Edward told them, "neither of them are." Now that made me jump. I got out of my seat And pulled Marissa out of the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Marissa and I had just finished a grizzly when we heard a growl. It wasn't an animal growl. It was a vampire growl. I whipped my head around to see three of the cullens standing there. The blonde boy Jasper, looked like he was in pain. Edward looked very calm, and Alice was trying to comfort Jasper.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing," Edward replied.

"Ohh, more vampires they half to meet the rest of the family." Alice explained.

"No," I growled.

"Yes," They said as Edward and Jasper grabbed my arms and Alice grabbed Marissa.

"Put me down," I yelled as we neared their house. A brunette that looked like she was in her twenties walked out of the house.

"Put them down," she yelled. Alice Edward and jasper all dropped us. Thank you I thought.

"Hi I'm Esme, their adopted mother," she said.

"Hi I'm Bella," I said. We walked into the house and I saw Rosalie sitting on the couch next to a blonde guy I didn't know.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle," he explained.

"I'm Bella," I said.

"Have I seen you before?" He asked. Carlisle Cullen. I remember him he's the guy that fixed my leg.

"Maybe when I was younger, before I was changed." I said.

"Oh yah, you tripped over some books in the middle of the night. Your brother brought you to my office." Carlisle explained.

I grew sad at the memory. "That was my twin brother actually," After I said that I heard someone jump up. It startled me.

"That would just be my other son Emmett." Carlisle explained.

"Emmett," I muttered.

"Bella" I heard a deep voice say as I looked up.

"EMMETT!" I yelled and ran over to hug him.

"I thought you where dead. Don't ever do that to me again. Do you understand," I yelled.

"Yes mam. Bella I missed you so much,"

"AH HELLO" Someone said in the background.

"Rosalie be nice," Esme said.

"I'M SORRY BUT HE'S HUGGING ANOTHER GIRL ESME!" Rosalie yelled. She must be Emmett's mate. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and I all laughed at that thought. (**A/n remember Carlisle knows that Emmett and Bella are twins because Emmett was with bella when Carlisle fixed her leg) **

"Everyone this is my younger sister, Bella," Emmett Explained.

"Yah younger by 10 minutes," I said punching Emmett's arm. Everyone laughed when I said that.

"Oh sorry," Rosalie said.

"Who's that," Emmett asked pointing to Marissa.

"Um… that's my daughter Marissa," I explained.

"How?" Carlisle asked, so I explained to them about James and how Marissa is a half breed.

"Father would have never approved," Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, don't you think I know that," I said

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said.

"We should go," I said grabbing Marissa and pulling her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n so how do you like the story so far I think that at some point Emmett is going to get really mad at Bella.**

** I also need a beta reader anyone want the job oh and please review I want to hear what you have to say.**

**Disclamer: I do not own twilight.**

I took Marissa home and then went out to hunt. The sun started to go down and the sky turned a pink orange color. I loved this time of the day. I heard a lot of rushing water and jumped over a river. I kept walking and I saw a shoreline. I buried my toes in the sand and lay down on the on beach. The sun looked beautiful as it sunk beneath the clouds. I coudnt help but replaying what Emmett had said in my head. My thought was interrupted when I heard a husky voice behind me. "You are on our land," It said. I turned around to see 5 gianormous wolves behind me.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I explained.

"You are on our land. We declare war." He said right before turning into a wolf like the others. He was jet black and disappeared in the midnight darkness.

"Stop, Don't touch her," I heard Carlisle yell.

Emmett grabbed the fur of a russet brown wolf and threw him into a tree, Edward and jasper both grabbed another wolf and started to attack. Alice got caught trying to help Rosalie escape from another and esme and Carlisle both had their own wolf.

"ahhh" I heard Rosalie let out a piercing scream. Emmett ad I both ran over there throwing the wolf off of her. Emmett helped her up and took her back home. I looked back and saw Carlisle reasoning with the wolves.

When we got to the cullens house. As I walked in the door Emmett shot me a glare.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID. YOU ALMOST GOT MY MATE KILLED. GET OUT OF HERE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN'' he yelled. I ran out of the house sobbing.

"Emmett, you just ran your own sister out of your house! What do you have to say for yourself," I heard Esme scream.

"SHE HURT MY SOON TO BE WIFE! SHE TRIED TO HURT MY FAMILY!" Emmett replied.

"She is your real family, Emmett, and you just hurt her," Esme said.

"I didn't think of it like that," Emmett said. Then there was silence. I heard the door open behind me and vampiric footsteps walk down the porch.

"Bella," Esme said. "Would you like to stay at our house?"

"That's very kind of you Esme, but I know when I am not welcome," I replied.

"You are always welcome here, Bella. Emmett was just mad," She responded.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go," I said before running off.

**A/N What do you think? Should James come back for Bella? Who wants to be my beta reader? Should Bella fall in love with Jacob or Edward.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thanks guys for reading my story. It means a lot to know that so many of you put me on your fave author and fave story list. I love hearing the sweet things you have to say. How old do you think I have to be to write this story. Comment your answer.**

"Marissa, we are going to be late for school, so hurry your half vampire, butt up," I yelled. Honestly I really didn't want to go to school today. If I go to school I have to face Emmett. And lets face it would anyone want to see their twin that yelled at them the first time they saw each other in 80 years. Yeah I didn't think so.

"Coming mom!" She called back.

We drove down the icy rode with the windows down. The wind whipping us in our faces. Just as we pulled into the parking lot I heard the bell ring. Great I thought we are late to class on our second day of school. Just our luck.

"Miss McCarty, You and your sister are both late. I am expecting to see you in detention after school today." The principal said.

"Yes sir," I replied. Marissa and I both sprinted off to class. When I walked in everyone stared at me like I had killed someone.

"Miss McCarty, you're late," My teacher pointed out. Dah I can see that I thought to myself. I heard everyone gasp. Oops did I say that out loud.

"Take your seat, before you get detention," he yelled. It wouldn't hurt I mean I already had detention to night for being late. What's one more day?

"Yes sir," I said.

I walked over to me seat and saw someone sitting in it.

"That's my seat," I said as I looked up to see who it was. Oh Joy. It was Emmett Cullen. My twin brother or should I say the guy who kicked me out of his house.

"Nevermind, I'll just sit here," I said taking the seat beside him.

Only 30 more minutes left in first period. I couldn't wait to get out of that torture chamber. I started to draw music notes in my notebook (Because I love music, especially the guitar) when a crumpled up piece of paper landed right by my pencil.

**Bells, I'm so sorry about yelling at you yesterday. Will you forgive me? ~Emmett **

I thought for a moment before replying.

** Em, you kicked me out of your house. I had thought I would never see you again. 80 years ago when you got attacked by that bear, I thought you were gone. I missed you so much. When I finally saw you again you yelled at me. ~Bells**

I through the paper back to him. He opened it up and read it. His little smirk dropped and turned into a frown. He was about to reply when Mr. Kurt yelled, "Care to share with the class Emmett?" I shot Emmett a glare and he looked at me pleading for help.

"No sir," Emmett said. I giggled. Smart alec.

"You Know that's not what I meant, Mr. Cullen," The teacher said.

"But you asked me a question and I answered it," Emmett explained, "Isnt that what questions are for , answering,"

"Yes but, Just bring me the paper here or you get detention," He said.

"Where should I bring the paper sir," He asked

"To my desk,"

"Are you sure, cause I think it should go right here," Emmett said walking up to a candle.

"MR. CULLEN IF YOU PUT THAT PAPER IN THE CANDLE, SO HELP ME!" Emmett don't I thought just as he dropped the paper into the flame.

"Oops it slipped," He explained.

"Cullen come with me now," Mr. Kurt yelled.

On my way to my class I passed the office. When I listened I heard Emmett's voice ring out loud and clear

"I didn't want Bella to get in trouble," He explained.

"Mr. Cullen, you have skipped school 4 days in row, you never showed up for detention or ISS (In school suspension) and now this. I don't have another choice to expel you. I have called your parents to come pick you up," The principal said.

"You can't do this. I have no where else to go," Emmett said with his voice cracking just as Esme and Carlisle arrived.

"this better be important," I heard Carlisle mutter, "I was called out of the hospital for this," I had to use all my might to hold back a laugh, man Carlisle sure does love the hospital.

"Oh, Hello Bella," Esme said shocked to see me by the door.

"Oh hi I was just leaving," I quickly.

"Bye" She said. Poor Emmett he was expelled because he tried to apologize to me. Now I felt bad.

**A/N What should happen next. I need advice. Oh and how old do you think I have to be to write this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I love what you guys are saying it is so sweet, but none of you answered my question. Does anyone want to be my beta reader?**

Okay so my life kinda sucks right now. First I get cornered by a bunch of werewolves. Then my twin brother who I haven't seen in 80 years kicked me out of his house. Next Emmett tried to apologize and set the note on fire. Lastly Emmett got expelled and made me feel bad. I heard the door to the office while I was getting my books out of my locker. I turned around hoping to see Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle walk out, but instead all I saw was the principal standing at the door.

"Miss McCarty, please come here a moment," he said. I saw Emmett smile at my last name.

"Coming sir," I replied. I walk into the office to take a seat. I saw Carlisle and Esme frowning at their son. Emmett had a smirk on face that looked as if he was proud at what he had done. I sat done in the chair next to my twin as the principal said

"Bella, did you have anything to do with this?" I was silent for a moment. I good feel all the eyes staring at me.

"Um… yes sir, I did have something to do with the note, and I told Emmett to do whatever he could to get rid of it," I saw Esme stare at me shocked. Honestly I was shocked to. Emmett just had a smirk on his face as if to say thanks.

"Bella, you got here yesterday, so you won't get in trouble if you tell me what was on the note. Do you care to tell me what you wrote?" He said. I know he didn't mean it has a question, but I treated it like one.

"No sir, I do not care to tell you what was written on that note," I replied. I saw everyone shake their head in disapproval. Emmett just laughed.

"I swear you two could be related," The principal muttered as he glared at my twin and I. Emmett and I both busted out laughing. I even saw Carlisle hold back a laugh. The principal just glared.

"Bella, because you had a part in this I'm going to have to expel you too," He said, "Can you give me your parents numbers?"

"No sir," I replied.

"I'm tired of this mouth of yours now give me their phone numbers," He tried again.

"I…I can't" I responded. Carlisle and Esme both gave each other weird looks.

"Give me the number," The principal repeated.

"She's ours," Carlisle and Esme said in unison. Emmett and I both looked at each other and then glared at his parents. Our mouths hung open.

"Emmett, Bella please wait in the car," Esme said. "we will finish things here,"

When we got in the car Emmett just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry," He answered.

"If I accept your apology will you stop saying that?" I said.

"Yes," He replied.

"Fine. I'm sorry. THAT YOU'RE A BIG JERK THAT CANT THINK ABOUT ANYONE BUT HIMSELF" I finished.

"Same old Bella," He said.

"Whats that supposed to mean," I asked offended.

"It means that you are as stubborn as always. You know you are supposed to respect your older brother," He stated. I laughed.

"and you are still the same Emmett. I do not have to respect you if I don't want to,'' I argued. He laughed even harder than I did.

"I missed that laugh," I said sadly.

"And I missed yours," We sat in silence waiting for Carlisle and Esme to come back until Emmett said

"What ever happened to mom and dad,"

"I don't know. I left before that," I replied sadly as I started to sob. "I miss them"

"I know, I know. It will be alright," He said comforting me.

My sobs had finally stopped and I looked to the door. I saw kids rushing out the door, but the clock said it was 12:35. Then it dawned on me. They must have been let out for lunch. The others would be wondering where we are. As I glanced at the crowd of students I saw Carlisle and Esme walk out the door.

"What were you thinking!" Esme yelled as we walked in the house door.

"I was thinking that if he read the note our secret would be exposed," Emmett replied.

"Why were you passing notes?" Carlisle asked.

"he was apologizing," I answered for Emmett.

"Well now you are both expelled! Just go upstairs, I can't look at you right know," Carlisle explained.

"Bella I have a room for you come on," Esme said. I followed her up to a purple room. It had dark purple walls and white sheets. It was beautiful.

The day went by really slowly until the rest of the cullens got home. Alice had brought Marissa home with her. "BELLA EMMETT GET DOWN HERE" Esme yelled. Emmett and I raced down the stairs. I beat him by a second.

"Bet, I'm stronger too," I whispered to him.

"Doubtful" Emmett replied.

"We are going to have to settle that," everyone laughed.

"not now, we have to talk," Esme interrupted. "there aren't any other schools in forks that you to can go to. What are we going to do?"

"Well we could be homeschooled, or go to a high school in seatle by the hospital Carlisle works at." I said.

"Good idea Bella, you and Emmett will go to seatle high as twins." Esme said, "I will enroll you tomorrow and you will start on Monday," I finally get to act like Emmett is actually my twin. What could make this week any worse.

**A/N do you guys think james should come back**


	7. Chapter 7

**Day Emmett and bella start school in seattle.**

"Hi. I'm Emmett Cullen and this is my twin sister Bella" Emmett told the receptionist. The lady handed Us our schedules and told us to get to class. Emmett and I compared schedules and realized that we only had 3 classes together.

Emmett and I sat in the back of the room in 's class. I smelled something. It was the same smell that was around when I met the cullens. I knew right away that smell was vampire, but I had realized that I smelled it somewhere else. I looked at Emmett and he had a look on his face saying that he had smelled the vampire. At the same time we both turned to the window. James. I saw my daughter's father sitting on the park bench. A few minutes later he noticed me too. He starred at me directly in the eyes. A shot of pain shot through me as I remembered his power. He can make any vampire feel pain the same way a human would, then my eyes grew heavy and blackness covered the earth.


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella wake up please," I heard Emmett say. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wheres james?"

"He is dead we got rid of him" Edward replied. So that was it. James was gone and I no longer had to run from him I was free at last and ready for whatever the world throws at me.


End file.
